The Old Oak (Castle of Illusion)
'The Old Oak'Named in the description for his Statue in the remake. is a sentient tree who appears as a boss in Castle of Illusion. Games *Castle of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse (Mega Drive) *Castle of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) Castle of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse (Mega Drive) The Old Oak first appeared in the Mega Drive version of Castle of Illusion, where he appeared to be a log with a pumpkin-esque face. The Old Oak attacks the player by rolling across the ground, before rolling back into its tree. This causes several acorns to drop from the sky in random locations, but also leaves The Old Oak vulnerable to a stomp. 5 stomps will defeat The Old Oak and allow Mickey to take the red Rainbow Gem. Levels *The Enchanted Forest Health *5 Hits Castle of Illusion: Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) The Old Oak returns in the 2013 remake of Castle of Illusion, where it was redesigned to resemble a stout treant. He can first be seen standing in front of a picnic table in the background near the beginning of Enchanted Forest - Act 1, where he will quickly roll away after noticing the player. The Old Oak is encountered proper in Enchanted Forest - Act 3, where he is fought as the first boss. The Old Oak will be found sleeping inside a larger tree, waking up when approached and climbing out of the tree before roaring at Mickey and starting the battle. The Old Oak will start by attacking like he did in the original game, turning into a log and rolling at the player before roling back into the large tree, knocking down several acorns and leaving The Old Oak vulnerable to a jump. After being hit, The Old Oak will roar before rolling again at a faster speed. After two hits The Old Oak will jump up into the large tree and jump across the arena, creating small clouds of dust with each impact. When he reaches the left slope he will roll down again into the tree. He will do the same thing after the third hit. After four hits he will hang onto the tree before propelling himself to the left at a high speed, which can only be reliably dodged by ducking under the attack. He will then roll back into the tree, where the last hit can be dealt. Once The Old Oak is hit for the last time, he will remain collapsed and the red Rainbow Gem will drop onto the middle of the arena where it can be collected by the player. Should the player fail to hit The Old Oak after several seconds after he becomes vulnerable, he will get back up and repeat his current attack. Levels *Enchanted Forest - Act 3 Health *5 Hits Statue Description The tired and grumpy old tree and former guardian of Vera Forest does not like to be disturbed by forest travelers. Wake at your own risk! References Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Disney Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Disney Bosses Category:Mickey Mouse Bosses